Peanuts
by Tortelliniti
Summary: Hinata brings in snacks for everyone on the team, but forgets to mention one small detail: they contain peanuts. And Yamaguchi just so happens to be allergic to those... Fluffy Tsukiyama with background Kagehina because I can't leave that pairing out of any HQ stories I write. Rated T for safety.


_I wrote this story a while ago, but forgot to publish it, so here it is now~ Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Peanuts**

Something which is easy enough to spot at first glance is the fact that Hinata and Kageyama are opposites. One is tall, the other quite short; one has bright hair while the other's is black; one's always smiling, the other mostly frowns or glares; the list goes on. It follows that the way they connect with others is also rather different, and while Kageyama interacts almost exclusively with other volleyball players (usually from Karasuno), Hinata has tons of acquaintances he gets along with well. He loosely refers to all of them as "friends". By chance, one of those friends has relatives in America. She visited them last week for a wedding, Hinata tells the team excitedly as he fumbles with his bag.

Practice finished moments ago, but before dismissing everyone, Daichi has announced that Hinata wanted to announce something (to which Tsukishima had remarked snidely on the redundancy of that fact). Presently, Hinata finally takes out what he had been looking for.

"It's chocolate!" he chimes cheerfully. "Yuki-chan gave me a whole bunch, so I thought I'd share it with you guys." Grinning as broadly as he does whenever he perfectly spikes one of Kageyama's tosses, he starts opening the bright orange packages and handing a Reece's cup to each of his teammates. Noya and Tanaka react excitedly, pulling their treats from the little cup shapes the moment they touch their hands. Nodding at one another, they pop the chocolates into their mouths at the same time. The looks on their faces indicate to everyone else that the stuff is godly.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Try them," urges the enthusiastic redhead to the rest. "I promise they're good!"

Sure enough, even Kageyama mutters a small thank-you when he realizes how delicious the chocolates are. Hinata pounces him, tackling the taller male to the ground with a hug.

"I _knew_ you'd like them!"

"Shut up dumbass, get off me," grumbles Kageyama, who neither looks nor sounds like he's actually that annoyed. Hinata knows this, so he just laughs. Not far from them, Daichi and Sugawara laugh too, happy at the thought of how the unlikely Paige's relationship had so quickly developed from ex-enemies to reluctant allies to good friends, and recently to lovers. Tsukishima clicks his tongue in disapproval. The "pair of idiots", as he calls them, don't concern him beyond the fact that he plays on the same team as them. Unlike the rest of the team, though, he doesn't (openly) care much about the fact that they're actually dating now (_at last_). As if to make a point, he directs his attention away from them and to the chocolate between his fingers. He shrugs and pops it into his mouth.

Yamaguchi's eyes widen when his own chocolate is slapped out of his hand by his tall blond friend without warning. He had been momentarily distracted by Kageyama's (empty) threats of feeding Hinata to the sharks at the zoo if he didn't get up _now_, but had suddenly recalled that the Reece's in his hand was melting. Intending to eat it right away, he had been in the middle of raising the chocolate to his lips when Tsukishima had interrupted. Yamaguchi tilts his head to the side and looks up at the other with slight hurt in his eyes.

"Tsukki, why did you-?" the freckled brunet tries to ask, but once again the taller decides otherwise.

"Peanuts," states the blond simply.

"Peanuts?" Nishinoya repeats questioningly. The libero had been creeping closer to try and steal the buttercup that was lying on the (freshly cleaned, mind you!) floor so he could eat it himself ("the floor was clean, dammit!").

"That's what I just said. Are you deaf or just dumb?" taunts Tsukishima. Sticking out his tongue, Noya flips Tsukishima off and snatches up the chocolate before marching back off towards Tanaka and Asahi. A pause follows.

"... Peanuts?" Yamaguchi hesitantly prompts. It makes him feel stupid to admit it, but he doesn't really get where Tsukishima was going either. The blond looks sarcastically at him.

"What, are you dumb too?" Maybe it's Yamaguchi's imagination, but his friend sounds far less cutting when he addresses him than he had with Nishinoya. The brunet lowers his head embarrassedly. Sighing dramatically, Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

"You're _allergic_, remember?" With the way Tsukishima says this, you'd think he was talking to a first-grader, not his best friend since childhood. Anyone but Yamaguchi would be annoyed. The brunet, however, merely looks at Tsukishima with almost comically wide eyes.

"Y-yeah... Thank you, Tsukki." It's always been hard to get Tsukishima to openly show that he cares, and this kind of thing is actually really rare for him. Yamaguchi finds himself blushing at the thought that _he_ had been the first thing on Tsukki's mind when he had realized that the chocolates contained peanuts - and that he had acted straight away instead of first making snarky comments from which Yamaguchi would somehow be expected to conclude that he shouldn't eat the Reece's. Brown eyes flicker to the floor.

"Whatever," Tsukishima dismisses, sounding careless. Both of them know he's actually very glad that Yamaguchi understands the intention behind his actions. "It's _Hinata's_ fault for not saying anything anyway."

A pair of heads whip around instantly to face Tsukishima. Not having heard the rest of the conversation, neither Kageyama nor Hinata know what the redhead is being accused of, but both are sure they don't like it.

"Oi," Kageyama warns, glaring at the taller male. "He may be a dumbass, but he's done nothing wrong."

"No, he's done _nothing_, and that's the problem," retorts Tsukishima, fully aware of the fact that he's getting on the setter's nerves.

"What?" the alleged "pair of idiots" respond at the same time.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Tsukishima confirms, giving Hinata a look that somehow manages to further piss his boyfriend off. "You realize that those chocolates you gave us have peanuts in them, right?"

"Um..." Before Hinata can actually say anything, Tsukishima continues.

"Yamaguchi's allergic to them." He crosses his arms over his chest. It takes less than a second for Hinata's face to adopt an expression of shock. Leaping over to where Yamaguchi's standing, he proceeds to apologize profusely, saying he honestly didn't mean to hurt him, had no idea he had an allergy, forgot the Reece's even _had_ peanuts in them, and so on. Kageyama, meanwhile, continues to glare at Tsukishima.

"What's wrong, king? Have I broken your royal code?" mocks the blond, grinning annoyingly at Kageyama.

"Shut up, and leave Hinata alone, it's not his fault neither of you guys said anything about any allergy." His scowl could probably scare a grown man.

"Oh, defending your queen, are you? How cute~"

"Shut. Up."

"Hey, stop it you two!" calls Sugawara from nearby. Tsukishima makes to continue taunting the other, but a loud and meaningful throat-clearing from Daichi quickly changes his mind. Instead, he offhandedly calls out "yes, mom" to Sugawara.

Later, when Hinata and Kageyama have already started to walk home with Tanaka and some of the others, Yamaguchi grabs his bag and hurries outside to where his best friend is. They often go to Tsukishima's house together after practice on Fridays - it's almost a tradition by now. Not long after leaving the school's grounds, they reach the front door of the large, beautiful building in which Tsukishima lives. The blond pulls out his key; the lock clicks softly as slender fingers turn the key.

"Mom, I'm home," calls Tsukishima half-heartedly, sounding bored.

"Good evening Kei, how was school? Oh, you've brought Tadashi too?" The tall, elegant woman that emerges from the living room smiles on seeing her son and his best friend. Tsukishima shrugs. Yamaguchi smiles back a little shyly.

"Good evening," he says, but before he can say anything else, his best friend's mom continues talking.

"It's good to see you, dear. Are you staying for dinner? There's always room for one more, especially if it's you," she adds, winking.

"I-I'd love to."

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, so if you-"

"Yes mom, bye." As simply as that, Tsukishima ends the conversation and drags Yamaguchi upstairs to his room. Before long, they're sitting on the blond's bed and talking about various things. Yamaguchi does most of the chatting; Tsukishima just nods or snorts and occasionally supplies his opinion. It's some five minutes later when Tsukishima suddenly interrupts his friend.

"Does the royal couple also piss you off?" he asks, taking out his phone and opening some game app to help feign disinterest. Yamaguchi looks at him.

"Only when they fight with you... Why?" A pause. "I mean, I know _you_ don't like them, and they already sort of act like idiots, but-"

"No, it's not that. Something else about them just gets under my skin... They're so annoying." Yamaguchi can tell his friend is entirely focused on their conversation, not his game, from the distant look in his eyes. He expects that Tsukishima will dismiss the subject there, but the blond suddenly continues, this time actually facing the other.

"Perhaps it's the fact that they're so _open_ about how ridiculously _gay_ they are for each other that irritates me." A surprised look barely has the chance to cross Yamaguchi's features before his lips are captured by the taller male. Eyes widening, he feels a shiver run down his spine at the sensation of his best friend kissing him with an unusual gentleness. He slowly lets himself relax and begins to return the motion when Tsukishima pulls away.

"... Why can't we be like that?" he mutters in a voice tinged with an irritation that's all his own, but a sort of questioning aspect that Yamaguchi's never heard from his otherwise confident friend before.

"I don't know, Tsukki," breathes Yamaguchi in a quiet tone, matching the other's volume. There's a slight second of hesitation before he tacks on (in an even quieter voice) a sassy comment that could almost have come from the blond. "... That felt pretty gay to me."

Tsukishima snorts to hide the fact that he's actually very amused by that last statement. Grinning slightly, he curls two slender fingers around Yamaguchi's chin and pulls him close. Their lips are centimeters apart.

"No homo," Tsukishima whispers before French-kissing his best friend.

* * *

_Definitely no homo, Tsukki... Welll anyway, I hope you enjoyed my piece, feel free to leave a review~_


End file.
